New Gem, New Ally
by Archiepoke123
Summary: There is news that there is an 8th gem. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine set off to find it.


_Hey it's Archiepoke123 here. I think that just Motorcity stories aren't enough so here is a new topic. Deltora Quest! I'm more familiar with the anime, so if they is anything that may or may not be from the book, just let me know._

**Chapter 1: A New Gem?**

After Lief and his friends Jasmine and Barda restored piece to Deltora, they discovered that Lief was the rightful heir to the throne of Deltora and are currently living in the palace.

"I'm so bored you guys. Leif is busy again, Barda is in Tora on business, and Doom is there with him. It seems like I'm invisible", Jasmine said to her raven Kree and mouse like creature Filli. Jasmine grew up in the dangerous Forests of Silence so she understood the trees and animals. Kree just cawed and Filli only squeaked.

"Yeah I though you'd say that. What am I going to do with my life? There is definitely the option of going back to the Forests of Silence, but all my friends are here, and Doom is my dad. But I just can't stay here where these walls and ceilings are limiting me". Then Jasmine stood up and walked towards the front entrance of the palace. Then the doors suddenly opened with a man running for his life and bumped right into Jasmine.

"Hey, watch where you're going. I'm not getting pushed around without getting any answers why", Jasmine said as she took out her dagger.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Its just that I have very important matters with his Majesty", the man said right before he ran off.

"Yeah, I thought so". Then Jasmine put her dagger away and walked towards the direction of the man. She saw the man headed towards Lief's study and led him in. She saw Lief working on some documents before he stood up and shook hands with the man.

"Andre Macko of the Kire mountain villages, it's an honor to finally meet you. Oh and Jasmine, this is private business, can you come back a little later?", Lief said before he started his conversation.

"Yeah, no surprise there Lief. Whatever I have better things to do than waste my time here", Jasmine said to herself before leaving the study. Instead of leaving, she secretly stood behind the door and listened to the conversation.

"I have important news to tell you your Highness. There is an eighth gem that doesn't belong to the Belt of Deltora, but still has powerful magic like the other ones. I don't know much about it, but I believe it is known as the symbol of empathy".

"That's so cool. Do you know which Deltoran tribe it belongs to? I mean every gem of Deltora has a tribe that is represented by it", Lief said. Lief stood up to search his desk and found the Belt of Deltora book among the papers and sat back down. He searched through the book, and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he closed the book and set it down.

"There's nothing in the Belt of Deltora about a symbol of empathy. Are you sure it even exists?", Lief asked unsurely.

"Yes sire. I may not know a lot about it, but it definitely exists. Would I even be here today if I wasn't sure? Plus there is that girl I bumped into a few moments ago. She was kind of cute", Andre said.

"You mean Jasmine, what does she have to do with anything? I mean it's not like she has anything to do with anything", Lief said with his cheeks suddenly turning red. Without answering, Andre just giggled a little and went back to business.

"The symbol of empathy is not part of the Belt of Deltora, like I said. In the Shifting Sands, there is an underground cavern. Not the one where the lapis lazuli was, but farther away. Apparently the lapis lazuli and the gem are connected in a way. That is all the time I have to talk about this. Good day my king. By the way, can you tell Jasmine what I said", Andre asked. Before Lief could answer, Andre stood up and took his leave. Outside, hearing the entire conversation, Jasmine heard Andre's footsteps and she hid behind the opening doors as Andre made his way out. Jasmine decided to ask Lief about the subject.

"Lief, do you have time to talk?". Lief simply nodded as he turned his head to face her, so Jasmine sat down.

"So Jasmine, what did you want to talk about. I'm kind of busy at the moment".

"You know what, never mind. I forgot what I was going to say anyways". Before Lief could reply, Jasmine stood up and started walking before Lief finally said,

"If you want to come with me to find the gem, you're more than welcome to", Lief said. Jasmine stopped in her tracks and turned around. All of a sudden, Barda barged in.

"Hey Barda guess what, we're going on another gem hunt. Only one though", Jasmine said.

"It's about time. Guard duty is not as it's cracked up to be. It's good to take a break. What is this gem anyway?"

"All we know is that it's the symbol of empathy and our search begins in the Shifting Sands", Lief explained. Then the trio agreed they would set off on their journey the next day.

_Chapter 1 is finally done. Please review and Chapter 2 will be up soon._


End file.
